A Proper College Education
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Alternate Shippers Challenge judge's pick- Bella & Emmett are having a little good natured college fun when the alluring blonde who lives down the hall from Bella bursts in. Acquaintances quickly become more than friends, & Bella gets an education.Em/B/Ro


7/26/10 update: APCE received the honor of Judges' Selection "The One That Left Us Yearning". How fun! Thanks to all who voted for this story & my other entry, "Back to You" =)

* * *

**"****The Alternate-Shipper Challenge"**

**Title:** A Proper College Education

**Pen name: **SweetDulcinea

**Existing work:** N/A

**Primary Players:** Bella, Emmett, Rosalie

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are property of their respective owner. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of smutfiction is mine.

**To see other entries in the, please visit the C2: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Alternate_Shipper_Challenge_Entries/81593/99/0/1/

**A/N: **Many thanks to MsKathy for beta'ing and ECullenitis for prereading. Both are wonderful, irreplaceable friends.

* * *

College and booze do crazy things to your sensibilities. I'm fully aware of that, and I've never been the kind of person who tries to pretend like I'm not affected by the sorority girl, party lifestyle. Over the last three years of school, I'd done my fair share of things-that-probably-wouldn't-have-happened-if-I'd-been-sober. I'd had random hook ups. I'd made out with four people in one night. I'd flashed my tits to a crowd of belligerent guys. I'd danced on bar tops. I'd shotgunned and bonged beers. I had even kissed a few girls just to tease the guys.

But none of that could have prepared me for _her._

For whatever reason, my campus didn't have sorority houses. The fraternities each had a house, but the sororities were all given their own suite in one of the dorms. On every floor there were two wings, so that meant two sororities on each level of the building. That was where I first saw her.

She was tall, blonde, and gorgeous - pretty typical for her sorority - but she stood out from her sisters. It wasn't just her beauty, though. She always smiled and said hello to me, even though we had never met. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was something behind those brief, simple greetings.

I eventually learned that her name was Rosalie Hale, and the description I was given of her was the complete opposite of what I had seen. To me, she was warm and friendly; everyone else described her as a spoiled ice queen. I had never seen that side of her, though. Then again, I had never seen her out and about on campus either. I shrugged it off because, really, what did it matter? We weren't friends, and it wasn't my place to defend her when I hadn't even known her name for months of living on the same floor of our dorm.

Then one Saturday night, we had our first run-in outside of our building.

I was at my favorite fraternity house for a big party, and as had been happening for the past few months, I ended up in my friend Emmett's bedroom. He lived in one of the few singles in the house, and it was right next to the bathroom. Senior privileges, he called it. Emmett and I had been friends since I was a freshman and he was a sophomore, but it had never really been more than that until recently. Well, there had been flirtations and general goofing off, but he had a serious girlfriend he'd been with since high school. Her name was Kate and she went to school two hours away, but they managed to make it work.

When this school year started, however, Emmett returned as a single man. He wasn't looking for anything serious so soon, and neither was I, so our friendship and flirting gave way to a convenient fuck-buddy relationship. It was fun, irresponsible, and exciting, and it just worked for us.

_I certainly have no complaints about having a tall, buff, charming guy with a killer smile as a fuck buddy._ _Not to mention what he can do with his...well, everything._

That night, we found ourselves in his room a little earlier than usual. He had pre-partied pretty hard with a couple of the guys, so when I showed up in a short black skirt and a midriff revealing tank top, he dragged me upstairs and locked the door behind us. I had done a little pre-partying myself back at the dorm, so I was just as worked up and ready to play.

We made our way to his couch, and in no time, I was straddling his lap as he pulled my tank top down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth while his other hand made it's way between my legs, fingering me with very enjoyable vigor.

"Fuck, Em...right there," I moaned, dropping my head down to kiss his forehead. He hummed against my chest, sending a vibration over my skin that made me shiver. His fingers continued to pump, adding a little more pressure in all the right places.

I was so close - so fucking close - when his bedroom door was thrust open, letting light and the unmuffled sound of loud party music pour in. I froze, turning to look behind me and see who the fuck had interrupted us, and Emmett's mouth left my skin. He quickly pulled my shirt back up, but his fingers remained inside me, unmoving.

"What the fuck?" he spat, staring toward the door.

I shared those sentiments, but when my eyes adjusted, I could see the figure of a girl.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I was just looking for the bathroom. This guy won't leave me the fuck alone and I needed to get away, but...oh fuck me. You don't want to hear this. I'm just...yeah."

"Could you at least close the door?" Emmett asked impatiently. The girl did, but to our surprise, she pushed it shut from the inside. I was about to tell her to get the fuck out when I realized who she was.

"Hey, you're Rosalie, right?" I asked. I gently grabbed Emmett's wrist and directed him to release me. He did so unwillingly, pouting in the most adorable manner as his dark curls fell over his forehead, but I just kissed his cheek and turned off his lap to stand up.

"Umm, yeah. You're Bella?"

"Yeah," I said, surprised that she knew my name, "and this is my friend Emmett."

"Friend, huh?" she replied, a wry smile curling her lips upward.

Emmett stood finally, adjusting his junk, and he wrapped his heavily muscled arm around my shoulder. "Well, you know how it is."

I tipped my face up toward his just in time to see him wink at Rosalie. There was something there that I couldn't miss in his playful demeanor. Emmett was checking this girl out, and the lust practically oozed off him. Any other girl probably would have felt jealous, especially considering what he and I were just doing, but for some reason, it didn't bother me. At all.

Honestly, I couldn't blame him. Rosalie was taller than most girls, and she looked like she would fit in better on a magazine cover than a frat party. Her snug clothes accentuated the ample shape of her breasts and the curved flair of her hips, but her look was effortless - a sharp contrast from the usual slew of party-goers who dressed in revealing outfits to lure guys and get laid. In a word, she was stunning.

_Nope, can't fault Emmett for drooling over that._

Rosalie shook her head at him and looked down at the floor. "I can go. I'm really sorry for all barging in. I've never been to this house and my friend ditched me for some dude, so I'm just going to head out."

"Don't go," Emmett told her, which made her pause from turning to leave. "The night is young. Stay and party with us."

She looked at me, and I saw the question in her eyes. It was the silent request for permission. She obviously understood that we had been preoccupied before she burst into the room (which apparently had _not_ been locked), and she was checking to make sure it was okay with me if she stuck around. For some unexplainable reason, I felt a compulsion to keep her there with us. I had never hung out with this girl or even spoken to her more than our greetings exchanged in passing, but I wanted to get to know her a little. I also wanted to see if she really was the bitch people made her out to be.

I just nodded and smiled in confirmation, waving her over to sit on the couch with me. Emmett pulled his desk chair over and sat down before hopping back up immediately and heading for the door.

"I'm gonna go down to the walk-in and grab some more beer. I couldn't fit it all in my mini fridge earlier."

"All right," I answered, smiling at him. He picked up his half-full can of beer from the table and held it out toward Rosalie, but she shook her head.

"I don't drink, but thanks."

"Huh," he muttered. "Well, I'll be right back. Make yourselves at home."

As he left, Rosalie and I sat back and looked at each other. I smiled slightly, unsure of what to say. It wasn't as though I really knew her or anything about her.

"You hang out here a lot?" she asked, breaking our silence.

"Umm, yeah. I'm friends with a lot of these guys."

"It seems like a fun house. So Emmett isn't your boyfriend?"

I shook my head, dropping my eyes. "Not so much," I answered hesitantly. It wasn't that I was ashamed of our arrangement, but you never know how other people are going to react to such...untraditional behavior.

"That's cool," she replied lightly. "You're open-minded. Nothing wrong with that. I like it."

There was something else in the tone of her voice and her unreadable expression when I looked back at her that I just couldn't put my finger on. It was as if she meant something else that her words hadn't specifically said, but I didn't really get it. That made me feel nervous for some odd reason, so I hopped up and quickly walked over to Emmett's stereo, fiddling with the controls to turn it on.

"You like DMB?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at her.

"Ugh...yes, but my roommate has been on a Dave binge lately, and it's driving me up the fucking wall. What else does he have here?"

I glanced at the CDs Emmett had loaded into his stereo. I didn't see his iPod anywhere, so this limited selection would have to do.

"Umm, some hip hop mix, Metallica, The White Stripes, Beyonce - oh my god, I'm going to rag on him for that one! - and some Tim McGraw."

"Well, he certainly has a variety, doesn't he?" she asked, giggling with me. I nodded and tried to control my fit of laughter at his strange selection. "I don't really care. Let's just put on the Beyonce to fuck with him."

I turned on the album and adjusted the volume before walking back over to the couch. We spoke for another couple of minutes about our majors and hometowns, but the conversation became slightly awkward; a tension had developed between us for reasons I couldn't pinpoint. I wasn't really sure what else to say or if I should address that _thing_ I was feeling.

In our silence, that indistinguishable look returned to Rosalie's eyes, and she stared at me, leaning forward slightly. "So, Bella...just how open-minded are you?"

"I, uh, I don't know. Why?" I asked, shifting nervously. There was just something I couldn't figure out about her, but I couldn't deny the compulsion I felt to stay where I was, looking at her and being close.

Without another word, she turned on the couch and pushed me back against the cushions. Hovering over me, she smirked deviously and leaned down, pressing her mouth to mine.

"Is this okay?" she asked between small kisses, and before I could really think or process anything, I felt her fingers graze up my side, skimming over my exposed waist and sending a jolt through my whole body. It was like the shock of static electricity but all over, and it caused my head to fuzz up and all thoughts to leave me.

"Yeah," I mumbled. Suddenly my lips were responding to hers and my body adjusted so that I was spread out on the couch comfortably as she lay on top of me.

I had never done anything like this. Drunkenly kissing my sorority sisters to get a reaction was completely different from what was happening, and even though all those times had been about getting a laugh, not being turned on, I was definitely into _this_.

My mind was reeling as Rosalie continued to pepper kisses on and around my lips. I had another girl on top of me and I liked it. I wanted more, and it was no longer about male or female or anything else. There was a strange energy crackling in the air around us, and I realized that the curiosity I had felt about her in the past - in our casual greetings in the dorm - had paved the path for this. She was alluring and had piqued my interest, and it seemed that all of that had been the same for her.

At some point, my hands had found their way around her shoulders and into her hair, holding her to me. I wanted more, wanted to explore her body and know her in a new and exciting way, so my mouth parted without hesitation, and then we were kissing - _really kissing_ - and it was unlike anything I had ever experienced. My desire, my lust, and my passionate responses to her brought new feelings to the surface, and I scrambled to understand them. I had a nice buzz, but I definitely wasn't drunk, so this wasn't just some silly game brought about by lowered inhibitions. I liked being with her this way. Her body and her movements were so different from a man's, and the way she smelled was enticing in a completely foreign and delicious way.

Her hands continued to move over my body as our kissing grew more heated. Once more, I was reminded of how completely different this was from my silly kisses with other girls. Right then, I was focused solely on us, doing whatever I could to take in more of her and show her how she made me feel.

I surprised myself once more when my hands skimmed down her back and I curled my fingers around the hem of her shirt. She was sexy and erotic with her lithe body and full breasts rubbing against mine, and I wanted to feel more. I tugged up, pulling the thin fabric over her back and urging her to lift herself up so I could get it over her head. When she complied, I was met with a delighted grin that made my lower body clench with want. I immediately reached around for her bra clasp, needing more of her - all of her - to be exposed. The red satin fell down her arms, and my eyes widened at the sight of her beautiful breasts, adorned with nipple piercings that made my heart thump hard in my chest.

"Holy shit," I breathed, reaching up to cup her in my hands. I squeezed tentatively, taking in the way the weight of her breasts felt in my hands and experimenting with the pressure I applied. This was so new, but I didn't feel hesitant, just curious and excited.

"Mmm..." she hummed appreciatively, and I couldn't help the hint of pride I felt. She was perched over me, on display like a golden-haired goddess, and she _liked_ the way I was touching her.

"I've never done this," I admitted, scooting myself back so I was leaning on a pillow. It allowed me to angle her body down and kiss between her pretty tits. "Have you?"

"Yeah," she squeaked, and I felt that smug happiness rise again. _I _had done that to her!

I nodded against her skin, lightly kissing my way toward her collar bone. "Tell me if I do anything wrong," I whispered, allowing myself a moment of self-consciousness.

Rosalie stroked my hair and pushed her chest out in silent demand of more attention. "Just keep going."

I still couldn't rationalize where these feelings came from or how or why or what all I wanted to happen here, but there was no part of me that wanted to stop. I knew that Emmett had been gone for a while and would probably be back at any moment, but those thoughts had been shoved so far back in my mind at that point, overcrowded by my lustful need for this beautiful woman's body, that I simply didn't care.

I cupped one of her breasts and slowly slid my lips over the slope of flesh until I reached the center. Pulling back, I exhaled a hot breath and watched her rosy nipple pucker and tighten. Carefully, the tip of my tongue peeked out and touched her, and we both groaned at the contact.

_More!_

My lips folded around her nipple and the small silver hoop that ran through it, and I gave a light tug. I allowed my tongue to swirl around the way I liked Emmett to do to me, and I could feel in her reactions that she liked it too. Emboldened, I sucked on the piercing and carefully took it between my teeth. It clanked, a sound that sent an exciting shiver down my spine, and I tugged lightly.

"Oh, fuck," Rosalie moaned, and I smiled, continuing that pattern for a few more seconds. My attention quickly moved to her other breast, but a hand remained on the first one, toying with her piercing.

From the sounds she was making and the way her body writhed over me, struggling to stay upright in my lap, I really thought she might come just from that. However, she yanked herself away from me suddenly and slid down the couch, frantically flipping my skirt up and reaching for my panties.

She looked up, holding my gaze as I allowed her to pull them over my ass and down my legs. I kicked them away and watched in wonder as she positioned my legs - one thrown over the back of the couch and my other leg bent with my foot perched on the coffee table. Then she was reaching under me, lifting my ass while she descended on my wet pussy, licking up and down before concentrating her attention on my clit.

I cried out and bucked my hips toward her, trying to watch as she continued to work between my legs. Her slim fingers joined in, slipping inside my body and working slowly, and she pulled her mouth away from me. She looked into my eyes, purposefully fucking me with her fingers and gauging my reactions, taunting me with her devious smirk.

"You're fucking amazing," I said, for lack of anything more eloquent.

She graced me with a wider smile and licked her lips, moaning a little as she tasted me there. "I've wanted to do this for so long." Her attention returned to pleasuring me, and my heart rate sped as her words repeated in my mind.

She had wanted this? Wanted me? It hardly made sense that someone like _her_ could want an average girl like _me_, but I wasn't going to question any of it right then. Instead, I opened my legs farther, reaching down to run my fingers through her silky hair.

My back was arched and my head was thrown back against the couch cushion when I heard the door open.

"Sorry that took so long, ladies. I got caught up talking to some of the broth...ers." He paused for a moment. "Holy. Fucking. Shit."

Rosalie turned to look at Emmett at the same moment I did, and I seriously had no idea what to think or feel or do in those seconds that seemed to last forever.

"What the fuck did I _miss_?" he asked, and I could hear the astonished wonder and deep lust in his tone.

I began to speak, but Rosalie cut me off. "Wanna watch, big boy?" she quipped in a seductive, honey-like voice.

Emmett gulped and nodded his head, unable to say anything else. With Rosalie's gesture, he sank into another chair, sitting on the edge of it and watching us with rapt attention as Rosalie resumed her actions. My eyes closed, but my head stayed tipped to the side, and when I could manage to open them, I watched Emmett from the small distance between us. His hand grazed over his shorts, and there was no doubt in my mind that he was rock hard and probably more turned on than he had been before Rosalie arrived. He tore his eyes away from her long enough to look at me, and I stared hard at him, licking my lips to encourage him to relieve the pressure.

When I decided to go out that night, I never in a million years would have imagined that I'd be having sex with a girl while my good friend and fuck buddy jacked off to our escapades. It was crazy - absolutely crazy - but I had never been so turned on in my entire fucking life.

Emmett unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, quickly stroking as Rosalie drove me closer to my climax. Her fingers were intentionally slow, but her tongue and lips worked quickly, creating the most amazing, tight sensations through my pussy and entire body. My peak came quickly and my hips thrust upward as I screamed in ecstasy. Emmett grunted and groaned from his chair, and I opened my eyes to see him furiously fisting his cock.

Rosalie slowly withdrew her fingers and gave me a final lick. I looked at her, smiling like a fool as my breathing slowed.

"Do you like guys?" I asked her, knowing what Emmett needed but not wanting to invite him over unless she was okay with it. There were still so many opportunities for us to explore, and I didn't want to stop this crazy game we had started.

"Oh yeah," she replied smoothly, glancing at Emmett and looking him up and down. "Especially ones that look like _that_," she said, winking. I wasn't sure which one of us that wink was meant for, but it didn't really matter.

"Come on, Emmett," I beckoned, sitting up. Within seconds, he'd sprung to his feet, pushing his shorts down and hastily shoving the coffee table away at the same time.

"All those clothes," he said authoritatively, pointing at Rosalie and me. "Get them the fuck off."

I smiled, feeling my belly turn with anticipation, and quickly discarded the rest of my outfit. Rosalie was a bit more playful as she kicked off her heels and stripped out of her curve-hugging jeans.  
_  
No panties. Fuuuuuuuuuck._

Emmett walked right over to her and left only inches between their bodies. He cupped Rosalie's face in his hands and looked at her with a mischievous spark in his dark blue eyes. His nose grazed over her skin, inhaling as it made contact. "She tastes good, doesn't she?" he asked, and my legs shook. His simple words were quickly undoing me.

"Best I've ever had," Rosalie replied, waggling her eyebrows at him and smiling when she glanced at me. "Wanna taste?" The tip of her tongue peeked out, swiping at the corner of her mouth.

I wanted that tongue back on me, all over my body.

I watched as Emmett laughed loudly and told her, "Fuck yes!" before smashing his mouth against hers, and they kissed for a minute, deep and greedy, sharing my essence on lips and tongues. Even though Emmett was _my_ friend and _my_ fuck, seeing them together did very, very happy things to me.

When I grew tired of being a spectator, too anxious and horny to wait any longer, we all came together, first standing and exchanging kisses and touches, but then we fell to our knees, continuing the cycle. It was too much to keep up with, and yet I couldn't get enough of either of them.

Emmett insisted that I needed to do something to thank Rosalie for getting me off, and even though I was a tiny bit nervous about how to pleasure another woman, I wanted to.

Then an idea came to me, and I felt like an epic fucking genius.

"Show me how," I told him, watching his eyes widen.

We laid Rosalie down on the floor because his bed was lofted and too small for three of us, and we positioned ourselves on either side of her.

She watched, her pretty face painted with anticipation and her ocean eyes sparkling. Emmett bent down and kissed her deeply, working his way over to her ear. When he sat up and looked at me, I mimicked his actions, kissing her and sliding my lips to nip at her ear lobe. Then he kissed down her neck and attached his mouth to her breast. As he continued to suck on her and play with her piercing, I started at her neck on my side and tongued my way down, drawing little pictures in kisses until I was also attached to her chest, lavishing her with more attention. She moaned and whispered our names, thrusting up toward us until Emmett commanded that we stop.

His fingers tickled down her stomach in swirls that I mirrored, and we each drew circles around her hip bones. My hand remained there, teasing and torturing her as I watched him run his fingers to her inner thigh. He looked at me in between touching her and glancing up to observe her reactions.

I was stroking her thigh when Emmett's fingertips teased the delicate folds of Rosalie's pussy. I could see the way her arousal wet his fingers, and it made me want her - want both of them - so much fucking more.

"You ready for the good stuff, Bella baby?" he asked.

"Yes please, Professor McCarty," I teased.

Rosalie laughed a little at that, but the sound quickly turned into a strangled moan when he stopped at her clit, circling his fingers on the bundle of nerves. Just as soon as he had begun, he pulled away and placed his hands on his own bent legs.

"Your turn."

I smiled at Rosalie, positioning myself comfortably, and glanced at Emmett one more time. I was familiar with how he spoke, looked, and behaved during intimate moments, and he was definitely there right then. Nodding, I moved my hand inward and was met with the warm, wet, rose petal soft flesh of her sex. She gasped at my touch, urging me to continue. Taking a deep breath, I ran my fingertips up and down for a few moments, getting to know her body, which was so much like my own yet so different from when I touched myself. Wanting to tease a little more, I repeated Emmett's demonstration and moved up to her clit. I worked a little slower than he had, then sped up for a few seconds before tapering off and stopping altogether.

"Don't stop...please," Rosalie whimpered, and Emmett and I both smiled.

"No worries, sweet thing," he promised. Catching my eyes, he moved his hand back to her, slipping a finger inside her pussy and pulsing it in and out for several rounds. I could see and hear that Rosalie loved what he was doing, and I wanted to share in it. I bounced in anticipation, waiting for my turn, but still observing and trying to learn from him.

I coaxed her pleasure with my words, describing how well I knew what Emmett could do, just with his hands. She replied in breathy words of agreement, reaching out to me and running in fingertips along my arm. I smiled and continued to watch Emmett and learn from his demonstration.

Even though I couldn't see his fingers, I could tell from the way his hand was moving that he was swirling the one that was inside her. Rosalie pressed her hips up, seeking more, but he pulled out and gestured for me to take over.

I was excited - I couldn't deny that. It was so strange and this entire situation was like some crazy drug and alcohol induced porno dream, but I was in deep, wanting and needing to keep going. I ran my fingers between her folds once more and my middle finger easily slipped inside her already drenched pussy.

I felt like I wasn't doing things right, even though Emmett seemed to approve of my actions, but it was Rosalie chanting my name that ensured me that I was doing everything properly...and quite well. It was a thrill unlike anything I had ever experienced. Emmett allowed me to go on longer than he had, yet when I tried to stop, he grabbed my hand and placed his under mine. His palm was to the back of my hand, and he aligned our fingers.

Slowly, he guided me between Rosalie's legs again, and this time he pushed our middle fingers into her..._together_.

The sound Rosalie made nearly made _me_ come. It was by far the sexiest, most beautiful melody in the whole fucking world, and I knew that was because I had caused it. She was crazy under our fingers as Emmett led our movements and we finger fucked her together. He closed the gap between us and kissed me hard, locking our tongues and lips in a fierce embrace.

That went on for a while as Rosalie moaned and rocked in our hands, and when Emmett pulled his away, he whispered, "Two fingers," to me. I obeyed him, continuing to work her body closer and closer to orgasm.

Once I felt like I'd developed a comfortable rhythm, I placed my other hand on her breast, massaging her and teasing her nipple. Emmett stayed back for a few minutes, just watching the show, but he eventually lay himself down perpendicular from Rosalie and leaned over her pussy. As I fingered her, faster and a little harder, he opened his mouth over her pubic bone, licking down her bare skin to her clit and sucking on her. It only took a few minutes of him licking and nipping at her that way, combined with my attention, to finish her off. There were so many sounds - the noises of our actions combined with Rosalie's cries, and the appreciative moans Emmett and I released - that it was nearly too much to comprehend. When Rosalie finally came, we collapsed on the floor, laughing and smiling at the high we were all experiencing.

I began to curl myself into her side, reaching out toward Emmett to do the same, but a phone rang, interrupting us. I didn't recognize the sound, but when Rosalie jumped up, I understood that it was hers. She shuffled around for her jeans, her slim, tan body swaying in the most enticing ways, and pulled her cell phone out of the pocket.

"Hello? Hey, I can't hear you," she said loudly to whoever was calling. "What? You're where? All right, I'll meet you by the door in a couple minutes. By. The. Door." Her voice was loud, and I could only assume it was her friend who had disappeared, somewhere else in the noisy, crowded party.

She ended the call and sighed heavily, looking down at us on the floor and frowning slightly. "I _really_ don't want to go, but my asshole roommate needs me."

I pouted back at her, wishing she could stay and play a little longer. I was scared that once she left it would all be over for good, and I didn't want that to be the case.

"Well shit," Emmett huffed. "That really sucks. You sure?"

"Un-fucking-fortunately, yes," she replied. She pulled her bra and shirt back on and shimmied back into her pants. Glancing around to make sure she hadn't left anything else behind, she walked toward us. Emmett and I each received a quick kiss, and then she was at the door. "Let's do this again sometime." With that, she blew us one more kiss and disappeared.

"Damn..." Emmett muttered, and I nodded in agreement.

I stood and walked across the room, and I heard him whimper unhappily.

"Hey! You're not leaving too, are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hell no!" I said with a huge grin. "Do you have any idea how fucking worked up I am right now? And it wouldn't be very fair to leave you in your...current condition," I teased, wiggling my finger in a circle as I pointed toward his stiff cock.

Walking over to the door, I made sure it was really locked this time, then I opened his desk drawer.

As I stalked toward him, I doubled back and changed the music on the stereo. Country music blared from the speakers, and when I looked at Emmett again, his eyebrows were raised in question. I held up the object I had taken from his drawer and grinned.

"Baby, I'm ready to ride you all night long after all that. I thought the cowboy tunes would be appropriate."

He roared with boisterous laughter, sitting up and grabbing my hips to drag me to the floor with him. His hands and lips were everywhere at once, and I giggled right along as he licked a long line from my belly button to my chin.

"I love the way you think, baby B," he said, taking the condom and getting ready for me. "And I'll tell you the truth, little girl - that was the craziest, sexiest stunt you've ever pulled, and I'm pretty sure you'll be able to feel me for days by the time I'm done with you."

The dirty talk did nothing to help my outrageously aroused state, and I angled my legs around his hips, lifting them up and securing them around his waist.

"You promise?" I asked sweetly.

"Damn right I do." He grinned, pushing his cock into me with a forceful thrust. "And B?"

"Yeah?" I choked out as the intoxicating sensations of his body consuming mine took hold.

"You'd better get that girl's number, because we are totally doing that again."

"Don't worry, Em. I know where she lives..."

* * *

**E/N: Continuation? Coming soon... (twss)  
**


End file.
